1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera exposure calculation device.
2. Related Background Art
It is significant in setting a proper exposure to obtain information relating to a type of a principal object, for example, an object to be photographed by close-up, person or scenery, as information for the calculation of exposure. In U.S. Ser. No. 277,867 filed on Nov. 30, 1988 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,082 issued Aug. 21, 1990, the principal object is classified by a photographing magnification and a proper exposure is calculated based on the classification result. More specifically, when the magnification f/x is smaller than 1/100, it is classified as a scenery scene, when the magnification is 1/100.ltoreq.f/x&lt;1/20, it is classified as a person scene, and when the magnification is 1/20.ltoreq.f/x, it is classified as a close-up scene. After the classification, appropriate calculation is effected to calculate the exposure.
In the prior art, the classification of the scene is based on the assumption that the scene has a large number in a collection of statistics. However, a different scene from the statistically set scene classification naturally occurs in a range. Accordingly, in the scene classification method, a certain range of misjudgement is included by probability.